Global warming
Global Warming is the increase in the average temperature of the Earth. Anthropogenic Global Warming, AGW, or Human caused climate Change, is a Theory that virtually all climatologists and scientists in general support. The cause of global warming has been scientifically proven to be human related, and was brought into the public arena by Al Gore and his film You Can't Handle the Truth. The Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) documents that global warming is real,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intergovernmental_Panel_on_Climate_Change and most Scientists agree. People with an agenda, Homer Simpson, and morons try to pretend it isn't, going so far as to call it a hoax. The Planet, Earth belongs to The whole of Humanity including future generations but Rich Conservatives like to treat the Earth as if it were their personal property to pollute. Effect of greenhouse gasses Global warming in recent times is caused by the release of greenhouse gases into the atmosphere-- particularly carbon dioxide, which has increased from 270ppm in pre-industrial times to about 410ppm today. There has been 0.9 degrees Celsius of warming since record keeping began in 1880, but using clues about past climate such as ice cores and tree trunks, scientists have determined that the world is now much warmer than anytime in the past 1,000 years, and possibly as long as 3,000,000 years. Those clues have helped scientists predict the effects of the warming. 97% of scientists agree that it happening. Not only dry land is affected. The Oceans of the world are absorbing carbon dioxide causing change in the acid/alkaline balance which could cause mass Extinctions. Health of oceans 'declining fast' Big corporations Some corporations, such as oil companies, have a strong financial incentive to promote the idea that global warming is a hoax. If legislation is enacted to reduce the use of fossil fuels, this will affect their profits. For this reason, the statements that global warming is a hoax, made by Conservatives who don't accept fundamental ideas of science, is probably merely Conservative propaganda. As for those who accept global warming and warn others of its effects, there are no known ways in which they would profit from lying because they aren't polluters. Harm that Global warming causes *Global warming leads to more major storms such as hurricanes and tornadoes. Disasters like Hurricane Katrina and Hurricane Sandy could be more common in the future. Tropical Storm/Hurricane Harvey is considered one of the worst natural disasters in United States history, with inland flooding in the Houston metroplex reaching catastrophic levels. If global warming isn't confronted soon, more disastrous storms surpassing Harvey will form. *Ice in Greenland and the Antarctic is melting causing sea levels to rise. Low-lying areas of the world face increased risk of flooding. In time, these areas could become permanently submerged. Major cities that could be at risk include New York City and London. *Weather systems are becoming more extreme. Some areas suffer droughts while other areas suffer flooding. *According to simulations, certain regions of the world with fertile land will eventually become desert. *Warming causes a positive feedback loop that will accelerate these effects. One degree of warming can lead to three, or even six, as processes of regulating greenhouse gases are damaged and greenhouse gases are released from permafrost. Thus, it has been proposed that a safe operating level for CO2 is about 350ppm. *The effects will be uneven. Countries closer to the poles can benefit from some increased productivity, whereas countries closer to the equator will suffer greatly. This will likely cause a lot of instability as countries will blame each other for their problems and fight over dwindling resources. *Ecological systems are disrupted. Christians and global warming Many Evangelical and Fundamentalist Christians, especially in The South, believe global warming is a myth for multiple reasons: # They believe it was made up by Al Gore in order to have to pay more taxes to the EPA. # They believe everything the Republican Party tells them and will do anything they tell them. This is why Donald Trump told Hillary Clinton there was "no such thing as Climate Change" (that is, in order to appease the Evangelicals). All the sane people watching the 1st Debate wanted to destroy the TV groaned due to the large amounts of lunacy caused by his stupidity (which even scientists may never comprehend the full extent) when he made this statement. However, the Christian population in general as a whole can have vastly-different opinions toward global warming and climate change: #Many Christians especially Liberal Christians think it's their duty to protect the planet and try to reduce their Carbon footprint, try and reduce how much fossil fuel they burn. #Many Conservative Christians think they can burn as much fossil fuel as they like because God won't let us destroy the planet. And those Idiots include some Republican Congressmen. U. S. congressman: God promises that global warming won’t happen #A few sillier Fundamentalist Christians even imagine they needn't protect the planet because The world will end soon anyway. Christians and others have imagined the world is about to end very many times already. A fundy Christian told me this, I'm looking for websites with this so I can give a good reference. If anyone knows a website with this stuff or about this stuff please tell me. What Can Be Done Probably nothing as long as Trump is in office Although global warming has been documented for decades, braindead Republican sheeple and fat-cat capitalists refuse to see the light of the truth of global warming, either out of ignorance, greed or both. They call themselves skeptics, as if disregarding all evidence of rising temperatures, ice loss, and more extreme weather over the past half century is merely skeptical behavior. The well-informed need to re-focus the media campaign towards the uninformed and directly confront the accusations being made by the deniers. And global warming will continue to speak for itself over the coming years as ice loss continues and unusual weather patterns become more frequent. Advocates should proceed with the conviction -- the truth -- that global warming is happening while focusing on promoting low-emission vehicles (hybrids), Renewable energy, solar power, hydro power, wind power and recycling. We must defeat the deniers, win over the uninformed, and allow truth and justice to prevail! Global warming is the challenge of the 21st Century, and we will not allow our future to be destroyed! See also *Biofuel *Global warming alarmism *Overpopulation Too many people use up too much of the world's resources and pump out too much CO2. *Pollution References External links *Global Warming *Global Warming *Global warming 'underestimated' *Hockey Stick Graph Correct *Positive Feedback Mechanisms *Antarctic may host methane stores *Global Warming & Climate Change Myths Why every argument ever used by global warming deniers is wrong *25 years of futility *Global Warming: Why Americans Are In Denial Videos *The Most Terrifying Video You'll Ever See 1 *The Most Terrifying Video You'll Ever See 2 *A song on Global Warming (with Music Video) *Antarctic glacier 'thinning fast' Category: Environment Category:Science Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Scientific Facts Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things Conservatives Fear